The Half-Blood Slave
by LabyrinthChild05
Summary: Being the Only Half-Blood is Hogwarts it strange. I was born with Planetary powers given by my Mother. Will I control it? Or will it control me? And who is this boy with Black hair and Blue-ish Green eyes? Is he a friend? Or a Foe? Find out here and watch me go threw Hogwarts as I become the Brightest Witch of my Age. Soul Bounds and Weasely Bashing.
1. Overture

**I haven't abandoned the other story. I am busy with school and being a night student for MMTC in Gulfport MS being a Medical Office Assistant. Plus I thought I would give my favorite story a try. **

**(Hermione was born in a different generation and the rest of the crew is the same. She is way older then Harry. My OC goes the same year as Harry Potter starts his school year as well. Voldemort did try to kill Harry, Harry stopped him and his parents still lives. Which will be explained later on in the chapters) OC 'Katherine Anne Granger (-Malfoy when she is at Hogwarts)' and Harry Potter are together, Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood are together. Major Weasly Bashing and Soul Mates.**

**I do not own Harry Potter and Harry Potter Characters, jokes of Harry Potter (A Very Potter Musical 1, 2, &amp; 3) and Harry Potter Picture Jokes (ex: Umbridge: Cedric Diggory's Death was a dreadful accident. Harry: So was your birth) and etc. The only thing I own is my OC. Rated M for safety reasons.**

Overture

I was born into a family that didn't like me for my heart and for not liking me because of my Blood-Status and for the type of child that I was born as. Mother was a Muggleborn Witch; I always thought the status as First Generation Witch. She was born into a Muggle family named Dan and Emma Granger. My Mother was Hermione Jean Granger.

When my Mother showed signs of Magic, her parents were worried and afraid for their daughter. For you see, my Mother and I were born into a world where Lord Voldemort won the war and killed Dumbledore. So, any Muggleborn/New Generation Witch a/o Wizard was found, they were taken away from their families at the age of eleven and stayed at a slavery camp until they turned seventeen years old. My Mother was very gifted for she was born with planetary magic. Each year on her birthday a new planet symbol appears on her spin up until her eleventh birthday. In this order of the color brown like a birthmark, Moon, Sun, Mercury, Earth, Mars, Jupiter, Venus, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, and lastly Pluto.

Mother stayed until it was her birthday and she was sold to Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Black-Malfoy.

The purpose for my Mothers purchase was to keep Narcissa Company while Lucius was out on business for a very long period of time.

But one day like any other something that happened that turned to be a curse at first, but a blessing later on. Mother was working on making dinner for her Masters while the House Elves work on dishes. Lucius walked into the kitchen and told Mother that Narcissa needs assistance about the pregnancy since she is two months along. Mother walked to Narcissa's room as fast as she could and noticed that the room is extremely dark.

What my Mother didn't know was that it was a trap. He lied to my Mother and simply raped her without hesitation. The only people who saw what happened turned out to be a few House Elves named Tilly, Gully, Lally and Dobby. Luckily, they had a Notice-Me-Not Charm on them. They shielded their eyes and everything.

Once it was all over and Malfoy was gone, they helped my Mother recover.

After the raping, Narcissa noticed there was something off about my Mothers condition. So Narcissa asks the house elves what happened and learned what her monster husband did to her friend/slave. So she did what she could, making sure that Mother was away from Mater Malfoy for a very long time or until it was time for the birth. When Mother found out that she was pregnant, she was a month along and Narcissa was three months along.

They became really close friends until six months later when Narcissa was giving birth to a baby boy. As she was giving birth, Lucius Malfoy came in and saw Hermione Granger with a small six month baby bump. She made sure that there was no eye contact or any kind of contact at all with her Master.

Finally on April 10th 1994 at 9:24 in the morning, a baby boy named Draco Lucius Malfoy was born with Blond Hair and Blue-Grey eyes.

Narcissa smiled for Draco was her Miracle Child, for she couldn't conceive anymore children.

Mother smiled for she would help Narcissa with her son and it would give her help to prepare for me.

And Lucius Malfoy smiled for his son would be proud and would one day help serve him with the Dark Lord and using Hermione's child as her weakness and to do as he please.

But fate was kind to my Mother, when she gave birth to me. You see during my Mother's last few weeks before she gave birth to me was complicated for she had complications.

From what the House Elves told me, her magical core was helping keeping me alive and making her very weak. Lucius didn't help my Mother, but whenever Narcissa helped, it helped my Mother a lot even it was for small moments and those are what mattered the most when it came to my Mother. Those small moments create a big impact in her life.

On July 31st of 1994 at 11:55pm, a baby girl was born with Brown hair and two Blond steaks on the right side of the hair. My eyes are the colors of Jade with Gold. After the House Elves cleaned me up, they gave me to my Mother, becoming weaker by the minute.

Before her last breath, she covered me in a White wool blanket being in her warm arms, "My Dearest Katherine Anne Granger. I give you my beloved powers…I give you everything." And her last breath was away to the spirit world. I started to cry as loudly as I could.

Narcissa ran and saw the scene. My Mother's body limped lifeless on the made up bed of different cloths as I was full of life in her arms. Narcissa came to us and took me in her arms and cooed that everything would be okay.

Lucius walked to Narcissa with Draco in his arm, seeing me in Narcissa's arm. He looked at me for a moment and looked away and that's when Narcissa knew that he would never see me as his daughter.

And so there I stayed in the Dungeon when I was old enough to work with the House Elves. There I stayed day after day, year after year, getting a new mark on my back for almost Eleven years. Of each planet, Moon, Sun, Mercury, Earth, Mars, Jupiter, Venus, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, and lastly Pluto. Being a bastered child of an Evil Pure-Blood Man and an Innocent First Generation Witch. As I am The Half-Blood Slave with no future at all.

**Hope you guys liked it. The slave idea came from A Slave of a Phoenix.**


	2. Chapter 01: Legs That Have Been Cut Need

**I haven't abandoned the other story. I am busy with school and being a night student for MMTC in Gulfport MS being a Medical Office Assistant. Plus I thought I would give my favorite story a try. **

**(Hermione was born in a different generation and the rest of the crew is the same. She is way older then Harry. My OC goes the same year as Harry Potter starts his school year as well. Voldemort did try to kill Harry, Harry stopped him and his parents still lives. Which will be explained later on in the chapters) OC 'Katherine Anne Granger (-Malfoy when she is at Hogwarts)' and Harry Potter are together, Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood, Ron Weasley and Lavender Brown (later chapters) Draco Malfoy and Ginevera Weasley (later chapters)Major Ron Weasley Bashing and Soul Mates.**

**I do not own Harry Potter and Harry Potter Characters, jokes of Harry Potter (A Very Potter Musical 1, 2, &amp; 3) and Harry Potter Picture Jokes (ex: Umbridge: Cedric Diggory's Death was a dreadful accident. Harry: So was your birth) and etc. The only thing I own is my OC. Rated M for safety reasons. Also songs from different plays like from Starkid Productions, Disney and etc. Even Amy Lee or Evanescence I do not own. Or any kind of music at all!**

**Song: Everything and More (Made it to where it's in Katherine's situation) from Twisted: The Untold Story of the Royal Vizier **

**Bold/**_**italicize**__-_**Songs into talking form from songs**

**The Original Song:**

I'm the most powerful girl in the land. With a wave of my hand I can give a command. But it's just like... whatever. 'Cause they don't understand.

Look at my life from the outside and sure. I've got servants and tigers and stuff. You're probably thinking. She's got everything. Well it's true. 'Cause I do. But so the fuck what, it's not enough.

I want a life of adventure. With no orders I have to obey. And dangers galore. 'Long as I can be sure. That I'm safe and secure at the end of the day.

I've got to escape from this palace. For a life where I'll truly be free. I'll go live somewhere new. Just as big with a view. And a few dozen servants attending to me. That's all I'm asking for. I just want everything and more.

I want the moon. I want to live on the moon. And eat it in a pie. And keep it as a pet. And wear it like a gemstone in my hair.

And someday soon. The people who say I'm just dreaming. Like father and Ja'far. Will see how wrong they are. As I laugh in their faces through mouthfuls of moonbeam pie.

I wanna make my own choices. I mean please, is that so much to ask? But decisions are hard and I'm being bombarded. Why can't somebody help with this arduous task?

The life of a princess is fraught with complication. It's enough to make me wish I were lowly and poor. But like with money.  
What I wouldn't give to live in a new situation. Each slave and guard makes life so hard. 'Cause I'm always barred. From having everything and more

**Legs That Have Been Cut Needs Everything and More**

**Katherine Anne's POV (KAPOV)**

Dreams….they keep the mind sane, and it keeps us at peace. My dreams keep me at peace, even on the worst of days.

When people dream, they usually dream about different things. But for my dreams, they are all the same. Each and every day. I see the same thing every night.

A letter from a school called Hogwarts. Meeting a man with Black Hair and Black Eyes. A boy with Black hair and Jade eyes who has a heart of Gold, and a tall shy boy with Brown hair and Blue eyes. A boy with Red hair and Blue eyes who was very rude pushing me down the wall close to the stairs. Having big adventures with him and his friend. Kissing the boy with Jade Eyes underneath mistletoe and lastly fighting off a man that has the face of the snake…Voldemort. Running between them as their wands are connected and turning into stone.

Then suddenly I heard a tapping, a tapping on my dungeon door. I slowly opened my eyes and saw Dobby, The Malfoy's House Elf, unlocking my door and opened it slowly, "Morning Little Miss. Katherine. Dobby wonders if you are ready for today's events."

I looked up at him with a sad smile, "Yes I know today is Brother's Birthday. And Dobby I told you to call me Kathy, please?" I placed my blanket on the side. I slowly stood up, but pain shot up the back of my legs. I yelped loudly in pain and sat back down. Dobby popped from the door to my bed, "Little Miss. Katherine is you okay?"

"Dobby. I told you to call me Kathy. But sadly no…it's the back of my legs. Lady LeStrange used a cutting curse on the back of my legs because I didn't bring the tea to her on time." I lifted my pale Green nightgown just an inch above my knee and moved my legs slightly to the side for he could see my legs. From what it looked like to Dobby it was slightly affected.

"What happened? Do you remember?" Dobby asked out of concern and got closer to my leg for a better look.

"All I remember is Aunt Narcissa and Draco bringing me back to my room and helping me cleaning the wounds without magic. My Father…Lucius Malfoy…all he did was look away as is sister-in-law doing her thing and calling me…uh…you know." Tears start coming from the corner of my eyes. Do my best to fight them off.

Dobby patted my knee lightly, "Don't worry Miss. Dobby will be right back. Now lay back down and rest for a bit." I nodded and lay back down slowly, trying not to wince. I covered myself up and fell back into a deep dreamless sleep for the first time in my miserable life.

**Severus Snape's POV (SSPOV)**

There I took a deep breath. Thinking about this little girl, who had eyes that are the color of Jade with Gold specks in them and Brown hair that has two Blonde streaks on the right side of her head. She looked so sad as she stood there in the corner of the room while there was a party in full swing. There she stood watching everyone being happy. Then something caught my eyes. A small wrapped up box in her hand, looks like a present.

The thing I see is this child walking through the halls of Hogwarts, seeing her age slowly of those seven years. She developed into a young lady with such of pure at heart. Her head was down, from what it looks like, she is the only half-blood at the school. Watching her do all the good things at our school, defending herself from a Red head child. Flying a broom, talking to the sorting hat, dancing with a boy at a ball, fighting against a woman dressed in Pink, being at a Christmas party with the same boy from the ball while she talks to me and lastly seeing her turn to stone as she's in between Voldemort's and the boy's wand. After that last part I woke, thinking about what just happened in my dream.

What a strange dream about this little girl, why did I have this dream about this child. She was just like me. The people who knew about this were Lucius, Narcissa, Bellatrix and lastly Voldemort. I quickly got out of my bed and went to the bathroom and did my manly stuff. I had to get ready quickly for today's is Draco's Eleventh Birthday. It's not every day a young man turns eleven now. After doing my manly stuff, I started to brush my teeth until I heard a POP, "Bloody hell." I mumbled. I finished brushing my teeth quickly and walked towards my room seeing Dobby…in the middle of my bedroom, "What are you doing here Dobby?"

"Dobby is utterly sorry for interrupting your morning, but little Miss. Katherine has nasty cuts. Little Miss. needs help. Little Miss. in terrible pain." Dobby looked at me with caring eyes.

I've heard of her before from the House Elves whenever I came to visit Lucius. I've heard how kind and sweet she was to the House Elves. The other thing I've heard about this child was that her Mother gave all of her powers to her on the day she was born, but the problem was what the powers that her Mother gave up was. Additionally, she is the daughter of Lucius Malfoy and her full name is Katherine Anne Granger nee Malfoy. But Lucius would never truly accept her as his daughter. All these years I've been a spy before Dumbledore's fall, I could hear everything what those House Elves say when they don't realize things. "What caused the cut?"

"Dobby found out from Little Miss. Katherine that she was cut from a cutting curse by Mistress LeStrange for not bringing tea in time. Dobby is sad for Little Miss. Katherine."

I patted the poor House Elf's head, "Don't worry Dobby. Prep Katherine for me. Make sure she is ready. I'll be there in a few minutes."

Dobby bowed, "Thank you Mister Snape sir. Dobby is glad knowing that Dobby's friend is okay. " Dobby snapped his fingers and he was gone.

Soon afterwards, I dressed in my usual Black Shirt and pants and robe. Getting all the potions I need for a cutting curse that was used, "Let's see now…hmm…cut salve, numbing potions, pepper up potion, blood Plenishing potion and lastly bandages." I placed all the articles into the bottomless suitcase with a few of my other articles such as clothing and manly washing stuff. I walked towards the door and put on my simple Black cloak and grabbed Draco's present. It's not every day a young man turns eleven. I walked out of my door and placed a detective charm and Apperated to Malfoy Manor.

There I stood in front of Malfoy Manor in the early morning. There I took a deep breath feeling nervous. I knew that in an hour or so the Dark Lord would be here giving Draco his present. Then I took another breath and knocked on the door…twice.

There I waited for a moment, I was about to knock again until the door slowly opened until Dobby opened the door, "Right this way sir. Dobby tried to keep Little Miss. Katherine readied for Mister Snape, but Little Miss. Katherine is stubborn as Master Lucius Malfoy."

"Like Father, Like Daughter I presume?" I asked him

The house Elf nodded and let me into the Manor and to the dungeons. We had to make a few turns until we were to a door that had a few Victorian designs on them, "Did she do these designs?" Dobby nodded again, "Yes Mister Snape, whenever Little Miss. Katherine will have visions in the head and then later draw them on the door with a knife from the kitchens." Dobby knocked on the door, "Little Miss. Katherine…I have some one here to help you." He slowly opened the door and saw…..her

**KAPOV**

After Dobby left, I laying for a few moments until I slowly sat up, "I don't want another curse on me." Panting lightly and trying to forget my pain, I placed my legs and feet over the bed and slowly stood up. Yelping in pain, I fell on the floor and I felt a few tears leaving my eyes. I panted loudly a few times before I stood up. As I stood up, I could see a faint outline of the moon threw my dungeon window, "I want the live on the Moon." I would rather live on the Moon then be here at this Manor. I slumptly walked towards the wall to my maid clothing. Then I heard a sudden Pop.

All I could think was that I am in trouble. I turned around and saw Dobby." Kathy should be lying in bed getting some rest." I looked at him, "I don't want to get in trouble again Dobby, I am truly am sorry." Took my maid clothes off the hanger and steadingly placed it on the bed and then we both heard another POP!

"That is Mister Snape here to see Kathy. Kathy better _**be**_ lying down so Mister Snape can see your legs." Dobby snapped at me and POPPED to the main door. "Fine!" I shouted and slowly walked towards the bed. As I was about to lay down, I heard voices, Dobby and Mister Snape I believe. I stood up straight for a second and saw my door being opened and saw…..Him. The man who was in my dreams. Black hair and Black Orbs that could see through my damned soul.

He walked towards me as fast as he could and helped me lay me down on my stomach and rubbing my back, there from his touch I had a vision of him holding a child with his Black Hair and being with a woman with Red Hair with Jade eyes with a little boy with his Mothers eyes. He must be the Father of the jaded eye boy from my dreams.

I smiled at the man, "You are a good father are you not?"

The man slowed the rubbing on my back, "Yes, you must be the great Kathy I heard so much about from the house elves and Dobby. Am I correct?"

I nod once, "Yes, Dobby told me that you would be here to help me, Mister Snape. You may want to cover me up before you check my legs just in case something happens like Mistress Bellatrix try to cut my legs again." He did as I asked.

The man let out a slight chuckled. The man was chuckling at me! I looked away, blushing from embarrassment. Suddenly, I felt something cold on my skin. "Eeeek! Cold!" "Don't worry it's a salve. It's going to help heal your cuts. After so I need you to sit up so you can take a couple of potions. Is that understood?" Mister Snape said seriously. I nod once and relaxed slightly.

Soon afterwards, the salve dried and I slowly sat up on the bed sitting criss-cross apple sauce with my blanket over my legs still, "Thank you" "This is a Blood Plenishing potion this will help with the blood loss." He said as he gave me a vial with something Blue in it. I took a swig and it tasted bitter. I made a yucky face, "Gross." "Don't worry you only need to take a two more things." Snape said as he gave me a Forest Green potion, "This is a Pain Numbing potion." I took another swig at the Green potion and it tasted like Pumpkin juice with Orange Juice in it, "Yum." He did a slight side smile but barely enough so see and lastly he gave a Black color looking potion. I took a swig of it and it tasted like licorice with a Peppery spice taste to it, "What is this one sir?" "That is a Pepper Up potion helps you become more aware and awake and alert." He said and patted my hair. "Thank you again. So much Mister Snape."

"I noticed that there are markings on your back…may I ask what those markings are?" Snape asked seriously. I nod slowly, "Yes sure."

I turned my back against him and showed him the markings. "Those are planetary symbols, they have their own ability and gift. My Mother had them when she was put into the slave camp. And before she pasted away, she gave me everything and year after year new planets show as you can see Moon, Sun, Mercury, Earth, Mars, Jupiter, Venus, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, and lastly Pluto. From what I learned so far Moon is healing and light. Sun is known for heat and growth. Mercury is for strategies and smarts. Earth is basically life and its dangers. Mars is known for passion and fire. Jupiter is known for its floral, lightning, and strength. Venus brings love and happiness. Saturn is basically death. Uranus is speed and grace. Neptune has its elegance, oceans and tides. And Pluto my favorite is known for time."

I looked at Dobby who was sitting in a corner watching the whole thing, "It's true earlier this year Little Miss. accidently freezes Mistress LeStrange and doesn't even remembered what happened afterwards. Kathy was very lucky." I blushed lightly, "Yes very lucky. My brother was impressed with it. We also did it with father. That's why he had a weird limp. You see when I froze Father, Draco kicked him in the leg. I unfroze him and he shouted in pain. He asked what happened and we just told him nothing. And he told us to go back to wherever we were doing. For Draco playing fun games and for me well….cleaning."

Dobby went to get my work dress. He gave me my dress and I tried to put on my dress while in bed. Snape saw what I was doing, "Kathy stand up. I will help you put on your dress." "Are you sure? I can do this. I don't want to be any trouble." I was nervous. "Don't worry, I do this for my wife all the time. She has trouble putting on her dresses lately since she is several months in her pregnancy. A girl hopefully." I looked at him straight in the eyes and see that he was telling the truth. So I stood up and began unzipping my dress. And stood in it and moved my hair to the side as it was put up and let him zip it up. "Thank you again so much Mister Snape." I flicked my wrist again and created a crystal ball and placed it in my hair. It transformed into a silver hair bow with a Silver Gemstone in the middle of it. Made my hair part up-do and part down-do. "You don't have to worry about it. So tell me more about yourself. I may help you about things and I'll tell you about myself."

I looked at him and then went to the wall to get my apron. "Well, I'm a half-blood and I can create gifts by making crystal balls like this…" **(Labyrinth all the way baby LOL) **I flick my wrist and a crystal ball appeared and played with it making twists and turns, "You see? If you turn it this way, it will show you your dreams." I held the crystal still for a second, "But you see this is not a gift for an ordinary man who has a double life." I looked at him, "But I don't see you that way, so you can have it."

I put the crystal into his hand, "But here is a thing of it though, you can only use it seven times, so please and I mean please use these wishes wisely." Then I created another crystal ball and a box of Yellow and Blue and a bow Red and Green on top of it. "There Draco's gift is ready." "What is the gift?" Snape asked.

"It's the same as yours only it changes colors. Red, Orange, Yellow, Green, Blue, Purple and Black. He needs it for the future ahead. Now excuse me I need to change my dress." I closed my eyes and thought of my dress.

**SSPOV**

The dress she was wearing was Pale Green, the sleeves were long and the hem of the dress went to her ankles. I stood aside and watch her close her eyes. I could see her dress turning to a different color from Pale Green to Dark Green. The sleeves became short and became a sheer color of the Dark Green. The hem of her dress became short just below her knees and the edge of her dress was outlines of the Pale Blue Roses. Her work shoes became Pale Blue as well. I look at her forehead and saw the planet Jupiter on it and it was in the color Green as well **(Can anyone guesses what she looks like now? ALL she is is the smaller version of her.)**

This young girl just did Transfiguration! Such an advance level and young age. Maybe I should talk to Lucius Malfoy about this. She would make our school the most highly educational school with the highest capacity of unlimited knowledge to make our school grade average higher than any other schools in the Europe! She is just like Lily Evan-Snape in blood, smarts and heart. The school needs more half-Bloods and Muggle-born children in the school. I'll have to talk to Voldemort about that. Maybe I should make her friends with my son…hmmm….

I took a seat on her bed, "Transfiguration I see. Where did you learn it?" "Transfiguration? What is that? All I did was changing my clothes into something else with my imagination." Kathy told me. I looked at her in shock, "That is what Transfiguration is." "Oh okay. That is good to know." She smiled sweetly at me. "Kathy sit with me. Tell me some things about you."

**KAPOV**

I looked at Dobby, then to Mister Snape and back at Dobby. He nodded his head, "Go ahead."

"Well I believe that everyone should be all equals. I also believe in Duty and Devotion. But…but…am I the only one who wants something more out of life? I want to be free so badly. Sometimes I feel like nobody here in the Manor understands me besides Dobby and Draco. _**I'm the most powerful slave in the Manor. With a wave of my hand I can make my powers go. But it's just like... whatever. 'Cause they don't understand**_."

Snape patted my shoulder. I continued to talk, "_**Look at my life from the outside and sure. I've got House Elves and a brother who loves me. You're probably thinking. She's does everything. Well it's true. 'Cause I do. But so the heck what, it's not enough**_." Lies on the bed with my head on his lap looking at the ceiling, "_**I want a life of adventure. With no orders I have to obey. And dangers galore. 'Long as I can be sure. That I'm safe and secure at the end of the day. I've got to escape from this Manor. For a life where I'll truly be free. I'll go live somewhere new. Just as simple with a view. And a few or couple House Elves living freely with me. That's all I'm asking for. I just want everything and more**_."

I stood up from my bed and walk towards the window and opened it and seeing the full moon still showing threw the sunrise, "_**I want the moon. I want to live on the moon. And eat it in a pie. And keep it as a pet. And wear it like a gemstone in my bow. And someday soon. The people who say I'm just dreaming. Like father and Voldemort. Will see how wrong they are. As I laugh in their faces through mouthfuls of moonbeam pie**_."

Tears leaked my eyes and I wiped them away, "_**I wanna make my own choices. I mean please, is that so much to ask? Being a slave are hard and I'm being bombarded. Why can't somebody help with this arduous task? The life of a Half-Blood is fraught with complication. It's enough to make me wish I could just run away. I mean right Dobby**_?" I looked at him and he agreed.

Then I walked backwards to sit on my bed next to Mister Snape. "_**What I wouldn't give to live in a new situation. Each Elf and ward makes life so hard. 'Cause I'm always barred. From having everything and more**_." Mister Snape lightly caressed my hair, "It's okay Kathy. Everything will be okay." For the first time in my life I feel like a child and being someone's daughter. For the first time in five years, I started to cry. He still was quiet and patted my hair still and everything was quite and still for a bit.

Suddenly, a knock came to the door, Snape got off of my bed and walked towards the door and slowly opened it to see….

**Draco's POV (DPOV) Few minutes earlier after Dobby went to Severus Snape place.**

I woke up today knowing that today was my Eleventh Birthday. But something was bugging me in the back of my mind. Then I remembered my sister. Something from yesterday that happened. Her poor legs, I hope it didn't get infected. That would be really bad.

POP

I got out of my bed and ran towards my window and saw Uncle Snape? What is he doing here this early in the morning? I see him going in and I heard Dobby's voice. I walked towards my bedroom door, opened it and followed the voices. I followed them towards the dungeon. They are going towards Kathy room! She must be in trouble! I slowly walked towards them staying far away from them as possible.

Then Dobby closed the door and I was able to stay by the door without being caught which was a good thing for me. I leaned against the door and heard everything. Uncle Snape asking what happened, asking him if he was a great father, giving her the potions, Kathy talking about her powers and how she froze Father and me kicking him, talking about my birthday gift and heard her about how she Transfigured her dress. 'I wonder what it looks like.' I thought and continued hearing everything. Then I heard her telling him how she wants everything and more and something about wanting the Moon? And lastly hearing how everything is gonna be okay by Uncle Snape and hearing her crying. Why hasn't she told me anything about this?

Winky silently popped in and handed me the birthday invitation. I smiled at her and nodded. She knew me so well. She always knew that I loved Kathy with all of my heart. So I placed an invitation on the floor and knocked. Winky popped me to my room and got ready for the day. I put on my Black pants and plain Grey button up shirt and simple Black Robes on. I walked towards my door and open it and turned right and walk towards my parent's door.

As I walked towards my parent's door, few of the slaves bowed to me and wished me a happy birthday. I waved back at them and told them all thank you. Few Moments later I was standing in front of my parent's room. I knocked three times and heard footsteps. I waited for a moment and saw Mother opening the door, "Hello my dear is something wrong?"

I shook my head, "No Mother there is nothing wrong. It's about the family gift. My commands and stuff for my 11th birthday and I was thinking…" Father interrupted, "Don't tell us now Draco. Your Mother and I want to be surprised okay?" I looked down, "Yes sir." And walked away towards my room to get ready for the party. As I closed my door, I thank the Wizard Merlin for letting me having my Mothers kindness and heart yet have my Fathers looks. I closed my door and talked to Winky until the time came for the party. Not knowing that My Father walked towards Kathy's sleeping room.

**KAPOV**

"It's an invitation to Draco's Party." Mr. Snape bent down to get the paper. I stood up and walked towards him and he turns around with the paper. I looked at it closely:

_You are cordially invited to the Eleventh celebration of_

_Draco Lucius Malfoy on April 10__th__, 2004_

_At Malfoy Manor at Three O' Clock_

_See you soon_

I looked at the invitation and back at Mr. Snape, "Does this mean that Father finally let be able to join the parties? For once?"

"Maybe. Or it could be Draco looking out for you. He does care for you a lot." Mr. Snape commented. I didn't mind for it; make me wonder more in a good way.

I walk towards the makeshift window. I look up at it and still see the faint moon leaving the sky as the sun comes up. I looked at it, "Good-Bye Moon. Hello Sun." Feeling the Sun's heat on my skin gave me a feeling of warmth and comfort. Only it was for a moment. Hearing foot steps behind me I turned around and saw Mr. Snape with his wand out, "What are you doing Mr. Snape?"

"I am checking your aura seeing what colors they are." He did a simple flick and suddenly I was surrounded by rainbow of colors. The light hadn't faded yet, but still going strong. His eyes widen slightly, "You…you…"

"What? What am I?" I felt nervous, "A monster? A Freak? A Halfling? "

He shook his head, "No you are stronger than anything I have ever seen before. The only time I see this is with my son."

"What? I don't understand."

Mr. Snape said it slowly like I was about to embrace something, "You…you are a child of…."

There was another look, "I'll take this one Mr. Snape." I walked from the window to the door and saw, "Master Lucius….come in." I bowed and opened the door for him and kept my eyes on the floor. My Aura finally faded from his presence.

"May I ask what are you doing here early my dear friend?" My Father asked Mr. Snape.

"I came to see how Miss. Katherine was doing. From what Dobby told me about her legs, I just simply had to help. She also has a wonderful gift which you should appreciate my _dear_ friend." Mr. Snape said and walked towards me and patted my back, "Let me escort you to the kitchen to work on the party food. If you allow me, Miss. Katherine Anne?" He held out his arm like a gentleman do as I seen Father did with Aunt Narcissa.

I slowly place my arm around his and slowly walk by his side. Out of the dungeons to the stairs and in the hallways. My eyes still on the floor, but am able to hear the shocks from the House Elves and some of the other Pure Bloods in the hallway until we came to the kitchen door, "I bid you a good day and until we meet again at Draco's Party." Mr. Snape said with a bow and walked away.

"Thank you." Bowed back before he left. I took a deep breath and felt happy. Knowing that I was able to make a new friend and my legs didn't hurt as much now and it was finally healed. I opened the door and saw the house Elves working harder than usual. "Is there anything I can work on?"

Winky looked up at me, "Little Miss. Katherine can work on cake. Little Miss. Always knows how to make her brothers cake perfect every year."

"Will do." I worked on the cake.

"Cooking is so fun. Cooking is so fun. Now it's time to bake the cake to see what we have done." I placed it in the oven, "Red Velvet. He always loves it."

"Sure does no one does it better than you." A familiar voice spoke. I turned around and saw…

**I know a lot of different POVs, but the plot has already begun when Snape check out Kathy's Aura. Can anyone guess why?**

**Hope you guys liked it. The slave idea came from A Slave to the Phoenix by FyreFawn.**

**This chapter is dedicated to my Uncle, Matthew McBride! Love You!**


	3. Chapter 02: To Be A Pure Blood

**THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR FOLLOWING AND ALERTS SO FAR! I am so sad that Robin Williams died! WHAT THE BUDDA?! This next chapter is dedicated to Jakattk, Kiery101, UNSC UNDEAD BOOMER,** **ManonVarendaz and Robin Williams. (We Never Had A Friend Like Him!)**

**I do not own anything. No music, or anything at all besides my OC.****(Hermione was born in a different generation and the rest of the crew is the same. She is way older then Harry. My OC goes the same year as Harry Potter starts his school year as well. Voldemort did try to kill Harry, Harry stopped him and his parents still lives. Which will be explained later on in the chapters) OC 'Katherine Anne Granger (-Malfoy when she is at Hogwarts)' and Harry Potter are together, Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood, Ron Weasley and Lavender Brown (later chapters) Draco Malfoy and Ginevera Weasley (later chapters)Major Ron Weasley Bashing and Soul Mates. Lots of people are OOC!**

**I do not own Harry Potter and Harry Potter Characters, jokes of Harry Potter (A Very Potter Musical 1, 2, &amp; 3) and Harry Potter Picture Jokes (ex: Umbridge: Cedric Diggory's Death was a dreadful accident. Harry: So was your birth) and etc. The only thing I own is my OC. Rated M for safety reasons. Also songs from different plays like from Starkid Productions, Disney, Barbie and etc. Even Amy Lee or Evanescence I do not own. Or any kind of music at all!**

**Also thank you people around the world who read this and still reading this Belgium, Germany (Birth Country), United Kingdom, Australia, Italy, Canada, India, Sweden, Nicaragua, Chile, France, Brazil, Argentina, Philippines, Netherlands, Singapore, Russian Federation, China, New Zealand, Israel, Puerto Rico and United States. Thank you all! 3 Love &amp; Hugs 3**

**Please make sure you check out the poll for Kathy's Hogwarts House Destination and Vote her fate.**

**This is my holiday gift to all of you great readers (Sorry if it is late really late)**

**Thank you**

**Bold/**_**italicize**__-_**Songs into talking form **

**Song: To Be A Princess from Barbie as the Princess and the Pauper**

JULIAN (SPOKEN): Now remember, No nagging, bragging, sweating, fretting, slipping, tripping, slurping, burping, twittering or frittering allowed. Stay Present, stay pleasant, and stay proud. To be a princess Is to know which spoon to use To be a princess Is to own a thousand pairs of shoes To maintain a regal gait Leave the parsley on your plate And be charming but detached And yet amused To be a princess Is to never be confused Do a pliй and never fall Don't ever stray from protocol All through the day There's just one way You must behave Do keep a grip and never crack Stiff upper lip and arch the back Bend from above And always wear your gloves And wave Shoulders back and Tummy in and Pinky out and Lift the chin and Slowly turn the head from side to side

ERIKA: I see now

JULIAN: Breathing gently stepping lightly Smile brightly Nod politely never show a thing you feel inside Glide! To be a princess Is to always look your best To be a princess Is to never get to rest Sit for a portrait, never squirm Sleep on a mattress extra firm Speak and be clever Never at a loss for words Curtsy to every count and lord Learn how to play the harpsichord Sing lullabies and always harmonize in thirds

BOTH: Thirds, thirds

JULIAN: And she has beautiful eyes your spirits rise When she walks in the room

ERIKA: I see

JULIAN: Doors close And the chemistry grows She's like a rose that's forever in bloom

JULIAN &amp; (ERIKA): Do a pliй and don't (Ever ever ever fall) Never show dismay (And be there when people call) Be prepared whatever royal life will bring Do keep a grip and don't (Ever ever ever crack) Take a dainty sip (Never ever turn your back) There's a time and place and way for everything To be a princess Is to never make your bed To be a princess Is to always use your head

**Chapter 2: To Be A Pure Blood**

**KAPOV**

"_Cooking is so fun. Cooking is so fun. Now it's time to bake the cake to see what we have done." I placed it in the oven, "Red Velvet. He always loves it."_

"_Sure does no one does it better than you." A familiar voice spoke. I turned around and saw…_

"Draco!" I sped walk towards him and gave him a hug. "Happy Birthday Big Brother."

"Thanks Kathy. Did you get the invitation?" Draco hugged back with a smile. "Yes I did. I thought it was Father who did it, but I think it's better when it comes from you brother." I sighed happily.

I spinned around lightly, "What do you think of my dress?" "You look lovely, but why don't we take off the apron looks like kind of slave looking." He goes behind me and helps untie my apron, "Thank You Draco." "No problem dear sister." Draco placed the apron on a clean table.

I am so happy I placed the present under my skirt so he wouldn't see it. He placed his arm around my shoulders, "I have something to tell you Kathy."

I looked at him with kindness, "Yes dearest brother?" "I, Draco Lucius Malfoy, son of the Ancient and Noble Family House of Malfoy want you, Katherine Anne Granger to be the official member of the Malfoy family." I looked at him in shock, "W…what?"

"I want you to be in my family for good. Don't you get it Katherine? Merlin gave me a reason to be a big brother and you are my reason." He hugs me, "I know that Father doesn't like it, but truthfully you are a powerful witch and I think you can kick butt in the family." "Thank you Draco, but I'm so afraid that Father will do something drastic. I don't know what, but whatever it is. It won't be giving me Lilies that's for sure." Sadly sighing.

Draco laughed, "True, but what if you act liked it?"

I looked at him, "Are you crazy Draco?" He shook his head, "I'll show you. It's very simple. There are many ways for this to go well and not so well at the same time. You can act like a pure blood but act like yourself at the same time. You know I always do that sis." "True. True." I said softly, "Who would teach me that ever so quickly before the party?" Draco smiled, "Mum or I will. I promise you she will do her best as will I and help you. Trust me Kathy please?"

I looked at him and saw him begging, 'I hate it when he begs' "Fine. For you, brother dearest. I will learn the way of a pure Blood and then I will agree to the thingy at the party." He hugged me tightly, "Choking not breathing brother." Let's go of me and escorted me to the library. As we entered through the doors I saw Aunt Narcissa, "Aunt Cissy!" I ran to her and gave her a hug, "How are your legs my dear?"

I did a twirl, "All healed. Thanks to Mister Snape" I smiled sweetly at her. She smiled back at me, "Good I am glad to hear that. Would you like some tea dear?" "Yes please." Answering politely as possible. I sat in a small chair by the fireplace. Feeling my body being engulfed by the heat and felt a slight shiver on my body.

I looked around and saw how big this library was. I usually just serve and leave or fix the fire and leave. Now that I'm sitting down I see how big and tall the room was, from what it looks like if I read them they would last a lifetime or more. I see Aunt Narcissa and Draco talking in a loveseat, seeing the love in her eyes pouring out of her heart for her son. I turned my head away from the view and closed my eyes trying to hide tears. 'If only you were here Mum.'

Aunt Cissy cleared her throat, "One lumps or two sweetheart?" "Six please, I like mine really sweet." I looked up at her trying to smile the best way I can. Aunt Cissy placed the sugar cubes into the cup and handed it to me so I can stir it. I took a sip and smelt the wonder scent, "Mm, Peppermint tea is it not?" Aunt Cissy nods, "It's perfect for warm weathers." I see Draco picking up his cup of tea and walking towards the corner looking outside the window of the

We drank the tea in silence until I did I heard another voice coming in, "Bloody hell sister why did you have to wake me up at this hour of the…" She sees me, "Oh her…I'll be back when the Halfling is gone."

Aunt Narcissa stood up, "No Bella I need you here. We need to help her with lessons." "Torturing lessons I hope." Bellatrix looked at me with an evil look. "No, you know the lessons we had together as children?" Aunt Cissy stood by me and placed both hands on my shoulders.

Bellatrix nods and rolls her eyes, "So? Cissy this is besides whatever this discussion is about. She was never meant to be born!" I looked up and saw Aunt Cissy pursed her lips together, "The reason Bella is because she is family. Draco wants her to be at his party. And I thought she would learn some things from us before she joins the party. And Bella have you seen her dress? Katherine would you so kindly please and stand up for Bella and do a small spin for me so she could see your dress better?"

"Yes ma'am." I stood up slowly and did a slight bow and did small, but slow turns. Aunt Cissy pointed me to sit back on the couch again, "Isn't it lovely? She transfigured her maid dress into the party dress _without_ a wand." She points at me to sit back on the couch.

"When was this decided? I thought Father…I mean Master Lucius didn't like me at all? I thought that he doesn't like me because of my blood?" I asked in confusion.

"Your brother asked me as you were escorted to the kitchen. Dobby followed you and told Draco who told me and here we are dearest child." Aunt Cissy smiled down at me and I smiled back.

Mistress LeStrange shouted, "Sister! I would rather kill myself than help this Halfling acting like us plus my Lord will not agree to this! Halfling go get my special tea!" I stood up, but I was stopped by Aunt and pointed me to sit down. I sat down. Aunt Cissy called for Dobby for Bellatrix's Tea and popped it next to her. She shrugged her shoulder and rolled her eyes and started to do her tea. I just sat there and wondering what would happen next. The only thing we heard was little sips of tea and silent. This quietness was too much for I had to think of something to get the conversation to start. That was until Draco decided to spoke.

**DPOV**

I stood by the window and watch the whole thing, everything was fine until she said those words, _"She was never meant to be born!"_ That just broke the straw off the camel's back. I placed my teacup on the window ledge and walk towards my Aunt Bella, "Don't you ever, _ever _say that about my little sister! She can do what we purebloods can do! She is a good person Aunt _Bella…_"

Bella laughed in my face, "Awe look at you Draco trying to act like he's all grown up." I gave her the most evil look that even the Unforgivable looks like a mercy killing, "Shut up Bella! Just shut up!"

"Draco you know you can't treat your Auntie Bella that way." Bellatrix stood up and pat my head.

"Blood is thicker than water Aunt Bella and Katherine is my sister by blood and all and by the same father. Do not you ever forget that!" I looked at Bella and walked towards my sister. I stood in front of her and kneeled, "Katherine Anne Granger, You my one and only sister and I want you to be a part of my family permanently and what I am asking today at the party you have to say yes without any buts okay? Please?" I gave her puppy eyes.

**KAPOV**

I looked at my brother and I looked up at Aunt Cissy and Mistress Bellatrix and looked back at my brother. I nod once, "Okay." Draco smiled and hugged me. I hugged back.

A throat was cleared. I looked up and saw Father, "Draco I don't think that is a good idea. Besides there are some things you don't understand…"

Draco interrupted Father, "I do understand. I understand that you hate my sister because of the blood she came from. If you won't accept that then I would rather have Snape as my Father than you. He is a Half-Blood and he understands about everything!"

I gasped lightly; my right hand lightly goes towards my mouth hearing my brother saying those words to defend me and about Mister Snape. I looked at Father and he looked hurt for a moment. Father looked at me for a moment and I looked away thinking, 'Powerful words brother, but those words just became a stab in a heart of a father…..even if he doesn't truly love his child.' Thinking of that last part made me shudder a little bit.

Suddenly my right hand was held by Draco, "Come on Katherine let's get away before something else happens." I looked away as he pulled me lightly to the door, "See you later Aunt Cissy." And the door closes behind us, "Draco where are we going?" "We are going to the Parlor room where the party is going to be at." He was still walking.

"Umm okay Draco, but couldn't we bring Aunt Cissy along?" I asked being worried.

Draco shook his head, "No. Father would follow Mother and trust me I am already mad at Father as it is. Here we are." He stops in front of the Parlor doors and opened it, "After you milady." I walked slowly to the Parlor, "Thank you Draco."

Draco took my hand lightly and led me towards the vanilla colored love seat and he took the Silver colored armchair, "Kathy. What I am about to share with you is basically the straight forward and to the point on How to Be a Pureblood okay?"

I nod slowly, "Okay. Should I write the stuff down?" He shook his head, "I don't think so, but if you need to Kathy I will understand. Dobby…" Paper and quill pops out of nowhere and a not on the side said, "_Learn well Little Miss. Katherine_"_-Dobby_ I smiled at the paper, "You silly old House Elf." I look up at my brother, "Go ahead Draco I'm ready."

With a quill in my right hand and parchment in the other Draco stood up and began his lesson began, "_**Now remember, No nagging, bragging, sweating, fretting, slipping, tripping, slurping, burping, twittering or frittering allowed. Stay Present, stay pleasant, and stay proud.**_" (**Think of Julian's movement from the movie**)

"Wow Draco that is a lot." Catching up on writing.

He shrugs, "True, but trust me there is more."

I sighed, "Continue please?"

"_**To be a Pure Blood Is to know which spell to use. To be a Pure Blood Is to own a thousand different robes. To maintain a regal gait. Leave the parsley on your plate.**_" Draco plucked a leave from a flower that was in a vase next to me and gave me the plant as a little joke. I lightly laughed. "_**And be charming but detached, and yet amused. To be a Pure Blood is to never be confused.**_" He was now standing in front of me. I looked up at him again, "Draco we're supposed to be confused from time to time. We're just kids." I looked at him and just roll his eyes.

He got on one knee and took my hand and made me stand up with him, "_**Do a pliй and never fall.**_" He bows and I curtsied to him, "_**Don't ever stray from protocol. All through the day, there's just one way. You must behave.**_" He does a fake pout and crosses his arms that face made me laugh again.

"_**Do keep a grip and never crack.**_" I stop laughing. He laughs at me and I gave him the 'I'll get you later looks'

"_**Stiff upper lip and arch the back. Bend from above and always wear your gloves and wave.**_" He waves his hands and I mimic him and we both laughed lightly.

"_**Shoulders back and**_" He points at my shoulders and put my shoulder back slightly.

"_**Tummy in and**_" He pats my belly and I suck in my gut.

"_**Pinky out and**_"I lift my pinky up as if I was drinking fancy tea.

"_**Lift the chin and**_"I lift my chin up slightly.

"_**Slowly turn the head from side to side**_" Draco smiled and saw my progress so far.

My head goes one way and then another, "_**I see now!**_"

"**_Breathing gently stepping lightly. Smile brightly. Nod politely never show a thing you feel inside._**" He wraps his arm around my shoulder. "Are you kidding me Draco?" "Nope sadly not. Wish I was or we would have fun doing more tricks together instead of you cleaning."

He looks down, holds onto my hips from behind and pushed me lightly, "**_Glide!_**"I thought I was going to fall, but I was actually gliding and towards the Harpsichord. I looked down and saw ice and I thought Mercury was on my side right now. Luckily I made it to the instrument safely.

"**_To be a Pure Blood is to always look your best._**" I did a light spin and did a model pose I saw in a Muggle magazine one time from long ago. "**_To be a Pure Blood is to never get to rest._**" "Sound like us slaves." I looked at my brother. He nods at me sadly, "It's okay Draco I promise."

He does a small lop sided smile, "**_Sit for a portrait, never squirm. Sleep on a mattress extra firm. Speak and be clever. Never at a loss for words._**""Like the rain in Spain stays mainly in the plain?" I asked. "Exactly!" Draco gave me a high five and I high fived him back.

"**_Curtsy to the Dark Lord. Learn how to play the harpsichord. Say your spells and always harmonize it in third."_** He leans against me lightly.

"**_Third?_**" I looked confused and I looked at him smirking. I leaned against him and we both shouted for laughs, "**_Thirds!_**"

"_**And you have caring eyes. Elves spirits rise. When you walks in the room.**_" Draco smiled lightly at me.

"**_I see._**" Crossing my arms in front of me.

"_**Doors close and your light grows. You're like a rose that's forever in bloom**_" He cleared his throat. I laughed again, "You are such a goofball."

"And proud of it." Draco smiled, "Let's summarized shall we?"

"Okay Draco." I smiled.

He glides around the room, "_**Do a pliй and don't**_…" I grabbed him from behind and held on to him as we glided across the room, "_**Ever ever ever fall**_."

"_**Never show dismay.**_" He leans left so he could see me

I asked as I leaned to my right, so he could see me better, "_**And be there when people call?**_"

He turned to the right and to the harpsichord, "_**Be prepared whatever Pure Blood life will bring. Do keep a grip and don't…**_"

I held on to him tighter and followed him, "_**Ever ever ever crack?**_"

"_**Take a dainty sip…**_" He leans right so he could see me again.

I lean to my left, so he could see me better again, "_**Never ever turn your back?**_"

"_**There's a time and place and way for everything. To be a Pure Blood is to never make your bed.**_"He spins around to look at me and holds my hands. I let go of him and held on to his hands. "_**To be a princess is to always use your head!**_"

We both span around and laugh until doors burst open. We both let go of each other. He slides to the coffee table while I land on my bum. I flick my wrist to show a crystal and placed it on the floor and the ice melted and the water evaporated. I looked at Father and then Aunt Cissy. All I could say under my breath was, "Uh Oh."

**I know another cliffhanger! I am so evil! But hey I'm weird and I know It! Hope Y'all enjoy this.**


End file.
